


Hands-on Learning

by V_Is_For_Vicious



Series: One Way Ticket To Hell [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, BadWrongWeeks 2018, Challenge Response, Dirty Talk, Forced, Forced Masturbation, I chime in with a "haven't you people ever heard of reading the goddamn tags?", Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Italiano | Italian, LDF's BadWrongWeeks, LDF's Merry Month Of Masturbation 2018, M/M, Mind Break, Multi, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-public masturbation, Sex Toys, Sexual Violence, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:41:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_Is_For_Vicious/pseuds/V_Is_For_Vicious
Summary: Recap: Qualche mese prima, Kay era rimasto solo a casa con un babysitter nonostante la sua insistenza che a quattordici (anzi, quasi quindici) anni non avesse affatto bisogno di qualcuno che lo badasse. Purtroppo per lui, mettersi contro al ragazzo più grande si era rivelato essere un pessimo errore in quanto Victor ha metodi molto particolari per punire i ragazzi troppo indisciplinati per i suoi gusti.Dopo quella serie di eventi, Kay viene ricattato da Vic e la sua gang ed obbligato ad andare a scuola indossando un sex toy controllato a distanza...-[Sequel di Eggshells, ma può essere letta come one-shot. MIND THE TAGS!!!]





	Hands-on Learning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlaCkreed4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/gifts), [frozenkingdom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenkingdom/gifts), [lisachan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisachan/gifts).



> **WARNING: Storia altamente lurida contenente un alto tasso di noncon, in cui c'è di mezzo un minorenne. Da NON leggere se non si tollera il noncon e se sono argomenti che possono turbare fortemente anche in una storia di finzione.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Questa storia affronta un argomento che non è di certo leggero con la delicatezza di un elefante ballerino in una cristalleria, inoltre il linguaggio usato è volutamente pesante e a tratti scurrile. Si parla di cose brutte ma proprio brutte. Non succede niente di gradevole né di desiderabile. Se la cosa a questo punto non vi é chiara non so come altro specificarlo. Se nonostante ciò decidete di leggere e vi scandalizzate, sticazzi. Uomo avvisato mezzo salvato. Donna anche. Persone nonbinarie pure. 
> 
> Ah, per la cronaca: se credete che questo genere di cose siano eccitanti e/o divertenti quando accadono nella vita reale siete caldamente invitati a ficcarvi un cactus nel culo. Idem se pensate che le vittime di stupro "se lo vadano a cercare" o in qualche modo lo istighino volutamente. 
> 
> Scritta in risposta sia al [Merry Month of Masturbation 2018](http://www.landedifandom.net/mmom-2018/) (usando il prompt "Colto sul fatto") che alla prima settimana delle [Bad Wrong Week 2018](http://www.landedifandom.net/tag/badwrong-weeks-2018/) (tema: Age Difference, Loli/Shota e Underage), entrambe iniziative di LandeDiFandom.
> 
>  
> 
> Se per caso volete leggervi prima Eggshells, lo trovate qui: [[LINK](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028354)]

 

 

\- Fairweather! Mi sta ascoltando o no? Ho detto, venga alla lavagna!

Kay sussultò e non riuscì a trattenere un piccolo gemito di sorpresa, fissando l'uomo di fronte a sè con uno sguardo quasi implorante.

_Ti prego no, non adesso!_

\- Allora? È forse diventato sordo?

Il professor Morton corrugò le sopracciglia e cominciò a battere la punta del piede contro il pavimento, spazientito dal suo silenzio.

Kay deglutì rumorosamente, il volto quasi paonazzo mentre alcune gocce di sudore scivolavano giù dalle sue tempie, lungo la linea della mascella, per poi gocciolargli sulla maglietta.

\- N-non credo... di aver capito bene l'argomento... - disse, tentando di prendere tempo e sperando che il professore decidesse di interrogare qualcun altro.

\- Molto male! Ha avuto cinque lezioni per fare domande, e si decide solo adesso? Inaccettabile! - L'uomo scosse la testa ed indicò la lavagna. - Vada subito a risolvere quella funzione, o le metterò un due!

Quelle parole fecero impallidire il ragazzino, che si forzò ad alzarsi dalla sedia per incamminarsi verso la lavagna, stringendo a pugno le mani fino a far impallidire le nocche quando il movimento fece spostare l'oggetto che si trovava dentro di lui dall'inizio della giornata.

“ _La cosa migliore di questo gioiellino è che può essere controllato a distanza, usando l'app ufficiale”_ , aveva detto Josh in tono gongolante, dopo aver introdotto a forza un butt plug a forma di bulbo ricurvo nella sua apertura.

“ _Figo, no? Così potrai pensare a noi anche quando sarai a scuola, prima di tornare a casa per giocare insieme”_ , aveva commentato Stan con un ghigno che andava da un orecchio all'altro.

“ _Come, non te l'aveva detto detto? Oggi tua madre ha un altro 'appuntamento di lavoro' e non tornerà fino tardi”_ , lo aveva informato Victor, ridendo della sua espressione sconvolta.

Per questo si ritrovava lì, in piedi davanti alla lavagna stringendo il gessetto nella mano con tanta forza da rischiare di spezzarlo, cercando di non tremare come una foglia e di concentrarsi su quella sfilza di numeri e segni aritmetici anziché sulla vibrazione lieve ma già insopportabile dell'oggetto dentro di lui.

Quel maledetto coso premeva in un modo maledettamente fastidioso contro qualcosa, non sapeva cosa, ma gli faceva venire i brividi e sembrava mandare come delle piccole scosse elettriche lungo il suo corpo ogni volta che, ad esempio, spostava il peso da un piede all'altro e faceva muovere il vibratore in modo a malapena percettibile.

Non faceva male – non in quel momento almeno, anche se gli aveva fatto male entrando nonostante il lubrificante. Dopo qualche ora si era quasi abituato alla sua presenza, soprattutto se rimaneva fermo a sedere e non contraeva i muscoli né si spostava sulla sedia, ma poi quel maledetto arnese aveva preso vita dal nulla e Kay non era più stato in grado di prestare attenzione a qualunque cosa stesse succedendo in classe.

Il che era precisamente il motivo per cui ora si trovava nella merda.

\- Fairweather, c'è scritto meno cinque, non più cinque! Cosa c'è, ora non riesce più a leggere?

Il resto della classe si mise a ridacchiare, facendo avvampare nuovamente il volto di Kay in un misto di rabbia ed umiliazione. Odiava quel bastardo di Morton, si divertiva sempre a sfotterli ed in particolar modo a sfottere lui, per qualche motivo.

Mentre si accingeva a correggere l'errore improvvisamente il butt plug prese a vibrare più intensamente; a Kay cadde il cancellino di mano per la sorpresa, e con orrore realizzò che avrebbe dovuto chinarsi per raccoglierlo.

_E se qualcuno se ne accorge?_

Kay provò a pulire via il segno dalla lavagna con il dorso della mano e fare finta di niente, ma il prof gli abbaiò contro per aver “gettato il cancellino per terra come un buzzurro” e così fu costretto a chinarsi, trattenendo un gridolino quando la punta del vibratore premette contro quella cosa misteriosa che gli fece tremare le gambe mentre una corrente come di energia statica gli attraversò il corpo e gli fece rizzare tutti i peli.

Riprese a scrivere, ma appena raggiunse il bordo della lavagna e andò a capo per iniziare un'altra riga la vibrazione divenne ancora più forte, obbligandolo a premersi una mano contro la bocca per smorzare il mugolio che gli salì alle labbra d'istinto.

Si sentiva come se le sue gambe fossero diventate di gelatina, così come anche il suo cervello. I numeri sulla lavagna sembravano geroglifici incomprensibili, probabilmente perché tutta la sua attenzione era concentrata sul fatto che quella sensazione dentro di lui andava propagandosi in un modo che non gli piaceva per niente.

Si asciugò il sudore dalla fronte, stringendo i denti quando si sentì inturgidire i capezzoli, sperando che non fossero visibili da sotto la maglietta. La cosa peggiore era che la stessa cosa stava accadendo in mezzo alle sue gambe, _gli stava venendo duro_ in classe durante un'interrogazione e se qualcun altro se ne fosse accorto sarebbe morto per la vergogna, lì seduta stante, ne era sicuro.

E, proprio mentre realizzava con orrore che non c'era modo di nascondere il proprio stato, la vibrazione continuò ad aumentare d'intensità fino a che non lo sentì ronzare in modo sommesso con le proprie orecchie, e se poteva sentirlo così chiaramente sicuramente potevano sentirlo anche gli altri.

_Oh no! Ti prego smettila! Non ora!_

Kay si ritrovò a pregare con tutte le sue forze che il brusio delle chiacchiere dei suoi compagni bastasse a coprire il suono, finché non udì Morton schiarirsi la gola proprio dietro di sé, facendolo trasalire.

\- Avevo detto niente telefonini accesi in classe, o ve li avrei sequestrati – lo ammonì l'uomo, avvicinandosi ancora di qualche passo mentre Kay retrocedeva fino a ritrovarsi con la schiena premuta contro la lavagna.  
  
**Vrrrrr...  
**   
\- L'avevo avvisata. Mi dia quel telefono!

_Oh no!_

Kay lo fissò terrorizzato, cercando di pensare ad un modo per tirarsi fuori da quella situazione

\- N-non posso! - disse con voce tremante, orripilato all'idea di consegnargli il cellulare al momento era perfettamente silenzioso e fargli così realizzare che quel suono non proveniva dalla sua tasca.

\- Fairweather! Non mi costringa a metterle un due! - insistette l'uomo, allungando una mano verso la sua tasca. - Mi dia subito quel telefonino!

\- NO!

Kay scattò prima che quella mano potesse raggiungergli i jeans e scoprire così il suo segreto, correndo fuori dalla classe nonostante le urla furenti di Morton ed il fatto che ogni movimento fosse una tortura.

 _Mi metterà una nota,_ pensò sconsolato, ma era comunque meglio dell'alternativa. Non osava pensare a quali sarebbero potute essere le conseguenze se l'uomo avesse scoperto che cosa si nascondeva sotto ai suoi jeans firmati.

Raggiunse il bagno appena prima che la vibrazione cessasse di colpo, fiondandosi nel primo cubicolo libero e già aperto ed affrettandosi a chiuderlo, appoggiando la schiena contro la porta.

Proprio allora ci fu una serie di piccole vibrazioni, ma stavolta non provenivano dal butt plug...

Kay tirò fuori il cellulare e sbloccò lo schermo, deglutendo a fatica quando vide il numerino che indicava la presenza di nuove notifiche. Il cellulare riprese a vibrare nella sua mano mentre il numero aumentava, e non appena il ragazzino selezionò quell'app le sue paure vennero confermate: i messaggi appartenevano tutti alla stessa chat di gruppo.

  


**Josh:** Allora puttana, ti stai godendo il tuo nuovo giochino? ;)

 **Vic:** A che livello sei arrivato? 

 **Josh:** Il massimo 8)))

 **Vic:** LOL

 **Mike:** Ahahahaha, scmmtt ke gli è vnt duro xD xD

 **Josh:** ...a me invece lo fai venir moscio ogni volta che scrivi come una scimmia

 **Mike:** K 2 palle J -.- -.- -.-

 **Stan:** No ok ma c'è l'ha duro???  facci vedere!!!!!!

 **Josh:** CE l'ha non c'è lha

 **Josh:** *l'ha

 **Vic:** Hai rotto il cazzo Josh.

 **Vic:** Kay lo so che stai leggendo lo vedo dalle notifiche dei messaggi

_**Vic sta scrivendo...** _

 

  


Kay sussultò e quasi fece cadere il telefono per terra.

_Avrei dovuto ignorarli..._

Ma sapeva sapeva cosa sarebbe successo se avesse tentato di ignorarli troppo a lungo. Aveva troppa paura per ritentare.

  


**Vic:** Dai facci vedere quanto ti è piaciuto il nostro regalo 

 **Josh:** Prestito, non regalo.

 **Vic:** @Josh giuro che ti blocco dai contatti se non la smetti

 **Stan:** Forza troietta facci vedere !!!! vai in bagno e fatti una foto

 **Vic:** Non farci aspettare... le prossime ore hai ginnastica vero?

 **Vic:** Sarebbe un peccato se Josh lo riaccendesse al massimo e poi si scordasse di spegnerlo

**Vic:**

**Stan:** ESCILO    

  


Con mani tremanti, Kay compose una risposta per impedirgli di mettere in atto quella minaccia. Dopo di che, dopo aver appoggiato il cellulare sul contenitore della carta igienica, si obbligò a slacciarsi la cintura ed aprirsi i pantaloni, combattendo contro le lacrime che minacciavano di scivolargli lungo le guance.

_Non è giusto... non posso nemmeno andare a scuola in pace..._

  


Erano passati tre mesi ormai dalla prima volta in cui Kay aveva avuto la sfortuna di imbattersi in Vic e nel resto della sua combriccola. Sua madre aveva deciso di chiamare un babysitter per sorvegliarlo quando lei era uscita di casa a vedersi con chissà quale tizio, col pretesto di una cosiddetta cena di lavoro.

Nei giorni successivi sua madre era stata raggiante, così presa da qualsiasi cosa avesse causato una tale euforia da non accorgersi minimamente dello stato emotivo del figlio, sconvolto dagli eventi di quella giornata.

Grazie al fatto che da quella volta le cene o gli appuntamenti “di lavoro” si erano moltiplicati, e grazie alla foto che Josh aveva insisto per scattare per documentare il suo tormento, Kay si era ritrovato di nuovo nelle loro grinfie senza possibilità di sfuggire né di ribellarsi.

“ _Non vorrai che quella foto finisca online, vero?”_ , aveva minacciato Victor, mentre Mike aveva accennato in modo non troppo velato che se sua madre avesse anche solo sospettato qualcosa si sarebbe occupato personalmente di zittirla, _“se sai che cosa intendo”._ (Kay non sapeva, ma soprattutto non voleva scoprirlo).

Inizialmente si erano limitati a ripetere le stesse azioni, obbligandolo ad inginocchiarsi e prenderglielo in bocca o nel culo, o entrambe le cose quando erano particolarmente impazienti.

Questo era durato per le prime settimane, poi avevano iniziato ad annoiarsi; da lì le cose si erano fatte ancora più sgradevoli per Kay.

C'era stata la volta in cui Stan aveva deciso di farlo stare sopra, facendoselo sedere in mezzo alle gambe e guidandogli i fianchi fino a farlo impalare sulla propria erezione, prima di obbligarlo a muoverli su e giù fino a farlo venire.

C'era stata la volta in cui Josh aveva cominciato a portare una borsa di “giochi” con cui “divertirsi insieme”, ovvero una serie apparentemente infinita di oggetti osceni da usare sul corpo inerme di Kay.

Non era certo la prima volta che si ritrovava obbligato ad indossare un butt plug, né la prima volta che veniva tormentato con un vibratore, ma non era mai successo al di fuori della propria casa o della casa di uno di loro – quella era stata un'altra delle novità, il fatto di obbligarlo a vederli più spesso con la scusa di andare a trovare un amico.

Quella stupida di sua madre non si era accorta di nulla ovviamente, anzi, era stata contenta di vederlo finalmente uscire di casa a trovare degli amici anziché restare sempre in camera sua o davanti alla televisione. Kay avrebbe voluto gridarle in faccia tutto quello che aveva lasciato succedere ogni volta che le sentiva fare un commento del genere, ma ogni volta le parole di Mike gli risuonavano nella testa e gli immobilizzavano la lingua per la paura.

Quella mattina ce n'era stata un'altra, di novità: non solo erano andati a cercarlo prima che andasse a scuola, obbligandolo a seguirli fino ad un parco pieno di erbacce e praticamente in disuso poco lontano, ma avevano deciso di rendergli la vita un inferno anche quando non erano fisicamente lì per farlo di persona.

Arrivato a quel punto Kay non aveva più nemmeno il fegato per protestare, e questo non solo per le minacce né per la paura di quel che avrebbero potuto fare o che sarebbe potuto succedere.

C'era in realtà anche un altro motivo per cui Kay era terrorizzato all'idea di chiedere aiuto a qualcuno. Un motivo a cui cercava di non pensare ma che al momento si ritrovava a dover fronteggiare davanti ai propri occhi, quando abbassando le mutande il rigonfiamento sotto di esse ed il fastidio che provava si rivelò essere, proprio come temeva, un'erezione.

_Che schifo._

Kay odiava il modo in cui il suo corpo aveva iniziato a reagire alle loro attenzioni, nonostante il fatto che essere toccato da uno qualsiasi di loro o averli addosso gli facesse venire voglia di vomitare. Per qualche assurdo motivo il suo corpo sembrava aver preso una vita propria, soprattutto il suo cazzo, che ogni tanto decideva di reagire come di testa sua non solo quando uno di quei ragazzi glielo toccava o gli premeva contro un vibratore, ma ogni tanto anche quando gli infilavano dentro qualche sex toy e, in un'occasione particolarmente umiliante, il pene di Victor.

Deglutendo a fatica, Kay riprese in mano il cellulare e tentò di stabilizzare la mano mentre selezionava la telecamera, fissando con rabbia e disgusto il proprio membro eretto nell'inquadratura e tentando inutilmente di farlo ammosciare a piacimento.

Il cellulare vibrò di nuovo. Ci stava mettendo troppo tempo, lo sapeva, stavano diventando impazienti. Infatti qualche secondo dopo anche il butt plug riprese a vibrare, facendogli sfuggire un mugolio sommesso.

_Forza... devi farlo..._

Premette il dito contro lo schermo e ci fu un piccolo flash di luce, poi l'immagine del suo pene si stagliò chiaramente contro il pavimento scuro ed i suoi jeans per qualche secondo prima che l'anteprima sparisse.

_L'ho fatto..._

Kay chiuse la fotocamera e riaprì il gruppo.

  


**Vic:** Kay?

 **Vic:**?

 **Mike:** k kzz asptt??

 **Stan:** Forse crede che scherziamo 

**Vic:** LOL

 **Vic:** Ehi  @Josh forse gli serve una mano

 **Vic:** Dagli un altro assaggio

 **Josh:** >:)

_**Stan e Mike stanno scrivendo...** _

  


Kay deglutì rumorosamente. Le sue dita si spostarono sul pulsante per inviare file, con lo schermo sfocato faceva fatica a trovarlo.

Qualcosa di bagnato scivolò giù lungo le sue guance.

_Oh..._

In realtà lo schermo non era sfocato. Le lacrime che non riusciva più a trattenere glielo facevano vedere in quel modo.

La sua mano tremava così tanto che dovette appoggiare il telefono contro il muro per riuscire a premere il punto giusto dello schermo, selezionando poi l'ultima immagine fotografata.

Il momento in cui l'immagine comparve nella chat, Kay sentì di voler sprofondare sottoterra.

  


**Stan:**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Mike:**!!!!!!!!!!

 **Mike:** HA!!!

 **Vic:** Nice 8)

 **Josh:** Lo sapevo che ce l'avevi duro, troietta >:3c

 **Stan:** ….......ti prego non usare mai più quella faccina

 **Josh:** Non mi lascio criticare da qualcuno che non sa la differenza fra c'è e ce

 **Vic:** *facepalm* fottuto furry

 **Josh:** EHI!

 **Mike:** @puttanella t lo stai tirando?? ;)

 **Stan:** Mike chiede le domande importanti 

 **Vic:** Sarà meglio di no! Non toccarti prima che te lo diciamo noi.

 **Vic:** Chiamata di gruppo fra due minuti.

 **Stan:** Ora???? Sono in classe!!!!!!

 **Mike:** Xk nn hai ftt buko anke tu?

  


_Devo tornare in classe!,_ pensò Kay, scrivendolo nella chat.

Altro che due, se non fosse tornato in classe Morton sarebbe stato furente! Magari avrebbe chiamato sua madre e lei sì che si sarebbe incazzata, come minimo non avrebbe più potuto toccare la Play per un mese, o forse gliel'avrebbe addirittura venduta come aveva minacciato l'ultima volta che aveva combinato casini a scuola (anche se non era stata colpa sua, ma ovviamente lei non gli aveva dato retta perché lei non lo ascoltava mai, dava sempre e solo ragione ai prof e non voleva “sentir scuse”).

Tuttavia per quanto la prospettiva lo spaventasse, non era niente in confronto a quanto temeva Vic e la sua gang e quello che avrebbero potuto fargli se non faceva tutto quello che volevano.

  


**Vic:** Vuoi tornare in classe? Accomodati!

 **Vic:** @Josh rimettilo al massimo

 **Vic:** Divertiti per le prossime due ore [winky face]

_**Vic sta scrivendo...** _

  


Il ronzio del vibratore risuonò nel cubicolo prima che Kay gemette per la sorpresa, appoggiandosi al muro piastrellato e stringendo la presa sul cellulare.

_No!_

  


**puttanella:** ASPETTA!

 **puttanella:** Faccio quello che vuoi! Però spegnilo!

 **Mike:** Km 6 maleducato lol

 **Josh:** Se non fosse già al massimo lo alzerei ancora di più solo per principio

 **puttanella:** Per favore, spegnilo!

 **Josh:** No 8)

 **Josh:** Molto meglio però, brava troietta

  


Kay strinse i denti.

_Maledetti stronzi!_

  


**Josh:** Vedi di non venirti addosso prima che ti chiamiamo ;)

 **Vic:** Pronti?

 **Stan:** Ci sono quasi!!!!!!! Aspettate!!!!!!

 **Josh:** Forza, che si sta già bagnando 8)

  


Kay cercò di ignorare il fatto che il suo corpo stesse diventando sempre più caldo, ma soprattutto che i suoi muscoli interni continuassero a contrarsi contro l'intrusione non per spingerla fuori ma perché ogni volta che andava a spingere proprio in _quel_ punto, le gambe gli tremavano e tutto il corpo veniva percorso come da brividi caldi.

Era come se quella vibrazione venisse trasmessa direttamente alla sua erezione, no, anzi, era come se tutto il suo corpo fosse diventato così sensibile che ogni sensazione andava a finire dritta al suo cazzo, dalla stoffa della maglietta che sfregava contro i suoi capezzoli duri alla brezza che entrava dalla finestrella in alto e gli scompigliava appena i capelli.

A malapena si accorse quando qualcuno scrisse di nuovo nella chat, finché il telefono non cominciò a vibrare ripetutamente nella sua mano.

Abbassando la testa sullo schermo, Kay fece una smorfia nell'accorgersi che qualcuno aveva fatto partire una chiamata di gruppo, ma si affrettò subito a rispondere.

\- Hey, troietta, - disse Victor, la sua voce chiaramente divertita. - Che dici, ti piace il tuo nuovo giochino?

\- Uhh, senti come ansima! - commentò Stan, ridendo sguaiatamente.

\- Sembra proprio una cagna in calore - disse crudelmente Josh.

\- P-per favore... - piagnucolò Kay, appoggiando la fronte al braccio con cui si teneva al muro e stringendo la mano a pugno. - S-spegnetelo...

\- _Per favore spegnetelo,_ buhuhuh! - lo prese in giro Mike, facendoli sghignazzare tutti.

\- Guarda te che ingrato! Lo sai quanto mi è costato? - gli chiese Josh in tono stizzito. - L'ho comprato apposta per il tuo culetto sfondato!

\- Già, abbiamo pensato che ti sarebbe piaciuto pensare ai nostri cazzi, e a come ti riempiranno per bene quando torni da scuola! -, disse Victor, provocando un'altro piccolo coro di risate beffarde.

 _Non piangere, non piangere,_ si ripeté Kay, ma nonostante tutto non riuscì a trattenere i singhiozzi.

\- Oh, poverino... senti così tanto la nostra mancanza? - lo schernì di nuovo Mike. - Eh ma hai ragione, quella robetta lì non può competere con un bel cazzo gonfio e pieno di sperma! Scommetto che non vedi l'ora di farti sbattere e riempire di sborra finché non ti esce anche dalle orecchie!

\- N-no! - protestò Kay, ma nessuno di loro gli diede ascolto. Avrebbe voluto poter replicare ma la stimolazione continua delle vibrazioni contro la sua prostata gli stava mandando il cervello in pappa.

\- Stai gemendo come una puttana vogliosa- disse Josh, ridacchiando quando Kay si morse le labbra a sangue per forzarsi a non fare nessun suono. - Oh, non fare il timido, Kay... così mi ecciti ancora di più.

Il suo tono gli fece venire i brividi, odiava quando gli parlava in quel modo. Lo faceva sentire ancora più piccolo e spaventato.

\- Mi fai venire voglia di venire fino a lì, proprio adesso - continuò Josh. - Ti sei chiuso in bagno, vero? Ti ci scoperei a sangue se fossi lì... te lo sbatterei dentro finché non griderai così forte da farti sentire da tutta la scuola. Magari ti piacerebbe anche, eh, troietta? Scommetto che ti stai eccitando ancora di più solo a pensarci...

\- S-smettila... - sussurò Kay, tremando ancora più forte nell'immaginarsi in quella situazione. Nonostante tutto, tuttavia, il suo cazzo non era stato affatto scoraggiato da quelle parole. Anzi, forse l'idea in qualche modo lo aveva istigato ancora più di prima, e la cosa ovviamente non mancò di riempire Kay di orrore.

\- Te lo stai già tirando? - gli chiese Mike, e il suo tono si era fatto più ansimante. - Ti stai facendo una sega pensando a quando ti farai sbattere da tutti i nostri cazzi? Oh non vedo l'ora di scopare quel tuo bel culetto sodo e sfondarlo finché non riuscirai più a camminare dritto!

\- Facci sentire quanto ti sei eccitato ad andare in giro così, dai - disse Victor in tono incoraggiante. - Toccati e dicci quanto non vedi l'ora di farti scopare. Se sarai convincente, magari Josh avrà pietà di te e lo spegnerà finché non tornerai a casa.

Come a sottolineare le sue parole, improvvisamente la vibrazione si fece meno intensa, permettendo a Kay di parlare senza ansimare.

\- I-io - sussurrò il ragazzino, deglutendo a fatica. Chiuse gli occhi mentre il volto gli diventava rosso per la vergogna, non voleva umiliarsi in quel modo ma l'idea di avere quel coso acceso durante le ore di ginnastica gli faceva venir voglia di morire. E se qualcuno se ne fosse accorto? Sarebbe diventato lo zimbello di tutta la scuola!

\- Allora? - insistette Josh, e la vibrazione tornò lentamente a crescere di intensità.

Kay scosse la testa, lottando in silenzio contro la propria coscienza, prima di esalare un sospiro di rassegnazione.

Continuando ad appoggiarsi al muro, sistemò il telefono contro l'incavo del collo per poter abbassare la mano. Tremava così tanto che quasi non riuscì ad afferrare la propria erezione, ma quando lo fece non riuscì a trattenere un piccolo gemito di piacere.

\- Ahn!

\- Oh sì, - disse Vic in tono compiaciuto. - Dicci che cosa stai facendo ora

\- M-mi sto... - pigolò Kay. - M-mi sto... m...as...- . Biascicò il resto delle parole in un mugugno incomprensibile.

\- Non ho sentito, troia! Che cos'è che stai facendo? - insistette Mike.

\- M-mas... masturbando... m-mi sto masturbando! - Kay quasi gridò contro il telefono, il vibratore di nuovo al massimo. La sua mano si muoveva lentamente ed era quasi una tortura, non faceva altro che intensificare la sua eccitazione anziché placarla.

\- Che troietta vogliosa... mentre i tuoi compagni sono in classe a fare lezione tu ti nascondi in bagno a farti le seghe con un vibratore nel culo - commentò Stan, fingendosi indignato. - Ah, gioventù bruciata!

\- Su che cosa ti stai masturbando? - gli chiese Vic, in tono leggermente minaccioso. - Forza, _Kaylance_. Dicci cosa ti piacerebbe fare se fossi qui con noi...

\- F...f...far... - gemette Kay, faticando a concentrarsi sulle proprie parole sia per la vergogna sia per il fatto che tutto il sangue sembrava essere defluito dal suo cervello per andare ad ingrossare l'erezione palpitante nella sua mano. - F-farmi sc-scopare...

Qualcuno di loro fischiò, probabilmente Stan, mentre Mike si fece sfuggire un grugnito e un verso simile ad un'imprecazione.

\- Oh, sì, cazzo se me lo fai venire duro! - disse questi in tono roco, ansimando in un modo che lasciava intendere che anche le sue mani erano impegnate nella medesima attività. - Dimmi come ti faresti sbattere, troia! Dimmi come lo vuoi! Oh sì!

Kay cominciò a singhiozzare, il tono spezzato in egual modo da gemiti e singulti, rendendogli difficile articolare le parole.

\- V-voglio f-farmi s-sbattere... c-come... - Kay tirò su con il naso - c-come una p-puttana...

\- Oohh...cazzo...vengo!

Ci fu un gemito gutturale dall'altra parte del telefono, seguito da alcuni versi disgustati, mentre Stan invece quasi si soffocava dal ridere.

\- Fanculo Mike, la prossima volta avvisa e ti muto il microfono! - protestò Josh. - Vuoi farmelo ammosciare?

\- Non rompere il cazzo, non ce l'avevo così duro dalla prima volta che ce lo siamo fatto! È così eccitante quando parla sporco... dovremmo farglielo fare più spesso

\- Smettetela di starnazzare voi due, e anche tu datti una calmata - gli intimò Vic. - Neanche una puttanella assetata di cazzo come lui può riuscire a venire con questa cagnara di sottofondo.

Kay, nel frattempo, aumentò la velocità della mano nella speranza di venire prima di ritrovarsi costretto a dire altre cose che gli facevano venire voglia di sotterrarsi e sparire per sempre dalla faccia della terra. Ben presto si ritrovò a non essere più in grado di trattenere i propri gemiti, così rinunciò a tentare, il che sembrò mandare il resto del gruppo in visibilio.

\- Stai venendo, puttanella? - gli chiese Josh. - Stai venendo senza chiedere il permesso?

\- Ah! T-ti prego! - gemette Kay, che a quel punto sentiva di essere incapace di fermarsi anche se lo avesse voluto. - T-ti prego n-non riesco...a resistere...

\- Allora gemi il mio nome, e dimmi quanto vorresti che fosse il mio cazzo a sfondarti il culo anziché un vibratore!

Kay gemette più forte e il suo corpo scivolò contro il muro, finendo in ginocchio a gambe larghe mentre il telefono ricadeva di fronte a lui, abbastanza vicino da riuscire a sentire la chiamata. La sua mano si muoveva frenetica, riempiendo l'aria del rumore umido ed inconfondibilmente osceno del suo palmo che sfregava contro il suo sesso bagnato di liquido pre-eiaculatorio, che andava ad unirsi al ronzio intenso del vibratore, al suo respiro ansimante, ai gemiti acuti che avrebbe creduto provenire da uno quei porno che ogni tanto Stan e Mike si divertivano a mostrargli se non fosse stato sicuro che provenissero dalle sue labbra.

\- J-Josh! Ah, t-ti prego, lo voglio dentro! - piagnucolò in tono lamentoso. - S-sfondami Josh, sbattimelo dentro!

Kay era praticamente prostrato per terra, i pantaloni abbassati fino alle caviglie, così come le sue mutande, mentre la sua piccola erezione gocciolava da quanto era vicino a venire. Ormai capiva più nulla, era come se la sua testa si fosse totalmente svuotata, l'unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare era al suo cazzo e al piacere che si faceva sempre più intenso, espandendosi in tutto il suo corpo a partire da quel punto dentro di lui che veniva costantemente assalito dalle vibrazioni.

\- Dimmi che sei la mia puttanella - gli ordinò Josh, in quel tono freddo e autoritario che gli faceva venire la pelle d'oca.

Normalmente quella voce l'avrebbe riempito di paura e disgusto, ma in quel momento anche quel brivido di paura sembrò intensificare il piacere che lo pervadeva e lo spingeva sempre più al limite.

\- Aah! Josh! S-sono la tua puttanella!

Kay a malapena riconosceva la sua stessa voce, né il suo tono né le sue parole avrebbero sfigurato nel più lurido dei filmini porno. Quasi gli venne da ridere per l'assurdità della situazione.

\- Stai godendo, troia? Lo so che stai godendo... sei davvero una cagna in calore, non è vero?

Era davvero lui, quell'ammasso di carni contorte dalla lussuria in un bagno sporco e pieno di muffa? Stava davvero godendo in quel modo, facendosi insultare ed obbligare ad umiliarsi per il divertimento di un gruppo di ragazzi che lo trattavano come una pezza da piedi?

_Forse hanno ragione... forse sono davvero una troia..._

A Kay sfuggì nuovamente un singulto, e poi un altro, e poi tutto il suo corpo fu scosso da quella che si rese conto essere una risata silenziosa. Il piacere si mescolò alla vergogna e alla paura, infrangendosi contro quella misteriosa ondata di ilarità, e qualcosa dentro di lui sembrò andare in frantumi.

\- Oh, sì, sono la tua cagna! - disse, ridendo istericamente. La sua mano si muoveva con foga, masturbandosi così intensamente da farsi male, mentre i suoi fianchi seguivano il suo movimento quasi come a voler fottere la propria mano come se fosse un buco.

\- Che hai da essere felice, stupida troia? - gli chiese Josh in un tono che sembrava a metà fra il divertito e lo schifato. - Sei veramente penoso. Anzi, la verità è che non fai nemmeno pena, anzi, mi fai venire voglia di schiacciarti come un insetto.

Kay malapena sentiva le risatine degli altri in sottofondo, mentre le sue labbra si incurvavano in un sogghigno malsano.

_Oh, sì, ancora! Ti prego, insultami ancora!_

\- Non montarti la testa, hai capito? Sei meno di zero, peggio della più schifosa nullità! Sei solo un buco per cazzi, niente più di una macchina dispensa-pompini! Non sei altro che una miserabile sacca svuota-sperma!

Il tono di Josh era sempre più crudele e pregno di sadismo. Ogni sua parola era come una scossa elettrica, come un pugno nello stomaco, facendogli rizzare i peli per il disgusto e, al contempo, mandando il suo cervello in tilt per l'estasi.

\- Mi stai ascoltando o no, puttanella da quattro soldi?

\- Ahh, Josh! - mugolò Kay, sentendosi sull'orlo del collasso. - J-Josh ti prego, la tua p-puttanella è così bagnata e v-vogliosa di cazzo... s-solo a pensarci...nnh... i-io... s-sto per...  
  
**BANG BANG BANG!  
**   
Il rumore improvviso di una serie di colpi alla porta lo fece trasalire, strappandogli un grido di sorpresa.

\- Fairweather! Sei qui dentro?!

\- AH! P-professore! - gemette Kay. Improvvisamente si ricordò di dov'era, realizzando di colpo che si trovava in ginocchio a tirarsi una sega nel bel mezzo dell'ora di matematica mentre il professor Morton probabilmente lo aveva cercato ovunque, sempre più imbestialito.

_Oh... oh no..._

\- Oh, che peccato... ed eri così vicino! - commentò la voce di Victor dal telefono.

Kay sbiancò di colpo nel ricordare tutto quello che era appena successo, quello che aveva detto, ed il modo disgustoso in cui aveva reagito...

E, nonostante tutto, era ancora al limite dell'orgasmo.

\- FAIRWEATHER! Esca subito o la spedirò dritto dal direttore!

\- I-io... nh! Aspetti! - gemette ancora Kay, che avrebbe voluto ricomporsi ma ormai mancava così poco... anche se non si stava toccando la vibrazione lo stimolava prepotentemente, forzandolo ad inarcare la schiena ed agitare i fianchi mentre i suoi muscoli interni si contraevano in modo fin troppo piacevole attorno al butt-plug vibrante. - NH! S-solo un attimo, io... aaAH!  
  
**BANG BANG BANG!  
**   
\- Fairweather!

Prima che potesse anche solo pensare di fermarsi, il suo corpo si tese come una corda di violino, sussultando come in preda agli spasmi, gli occhi gli si rovesciarono nelle orbite e, con la forza di un torrente in piena, venne investito dall'orgasmo più intenso che avesse mai provato.

\- N-no! Ah! Ah, v- _vengo,_ _vengooOOH!_

  


  


* * *

  


  


**Stan:** O raga io mò c'è l'ho così duro che potrei spaccarci la legna!!!!!!! 

**Josh:** Ancora? È CE dannazione, non c'è!

 **Vic:** Josh hai rotto 

 **Josh:** Piuttosto, penso che la nostra troietta abbia una certa vena masochista.  >:D

 **Mike:** Madò xò

 **Mike:** Io nn ce la fcc + me lo voglio scopare d brtt!!!!11

 **Mike:** Qst è il mio cazzo ora: 8=================D

 **Josh:** Ma ce l'hai sempre in tiro? Chi sei, Priapo?

 **Mike:** Km m hai kiamt??!!?  >:(((((

 **Vic:** *facepalm* se continuate così vi banno tutti e due

 **Vic:** Cmq sarete felici di sapere che ho registrato tutto

 **Vic:** ****

**Vic:** Oggi pomeriggio potremo fargli risentire i nostri pezzi preferiti...

 **Vic:** Che ne pensate? 

**Stan:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Josh:** Mi piace come ragioni  >:)

 **Josh:** Comunque poi voglio una copia, mi raccomando.

 **Vic:** Sì, sì! Te la mando dopo!

_**Josh sta scrivendo...** _

  


* * *

 

  
  


\- Inammissibile, Fairweather. Assolutamente inammissibile

La voce di Morton risuonava nella stanza del suo ufficio, quasi spoglia tranne che per la scrivania, la sua sedia e qualche archivio.

\- Non solo ha contravvenuto alla regola in merito ai telefonini portatili, ma è uscito dalla mia classe senza permesso, facendomi perdere tempo prezioso, e ha rischiato di farmi passare dei problemi seri! Lei sa vero che sono responsabile per la sua incolumità durante le ore di lezione? Le sue azioni dimostrano non solo una totale mancanza di rispetto per le regole, ma anche il più completo disinteresse per i problemi che ne possono conseguire.

L'uomo abbassò lo sguardo in mezzo alle proprie gambe, fissando il ragazzino inginocchiato di fronte a lui con i suoi freddi occhi azzurri. Poi la sua mano strinse la presa nei suoi capelli e lo obbligò muovere più velocemente la testa, facendo sparire l'intera lunghezza della sua erezione nella sua bocca già arrossata.

\- Senza parlare delle oscenità in cui l'ho colta a cimentarsi. Chiaramente lei manca di disciplina, Fairweather. Nessun autocontrollo! Si è limitato ad inseguire i propri istinti più primitivi, dando prova di una totale mancanza di pudore e di decoro.

Kay strinse la presa sui pantaloni dell'uomo e strinse gli occhi, sussultando ogni volta che la punta del membro del professore gli oltrepassava la gola, forzandosi a sopprimere i conati di vomito. Non voleva scoprire cosa gli sarebbe successo se avesse finito anche per vomitargli addosso.

\- Una cosa è certa: chiaramente dimostra molto più potenziale in questo tipo di attività di quanto ne abbia mai dimostrato nella mia materia. Forse, dopotutto, ci sono modi più affini alle sue attitudini per insegnarle un po' di sana disciplina. – continuò Morton, e le sue labbra si incurvarono in un sogghigno malevolo. - Dunque, ho deciso di essere clemente. Anziché abbassarle la media, la aiuterò con delle lezioni private supplementari a casa mia.

Kay aprì gli occhi e lo fissò con orrore, ma l'erezione che gli riempiva la bocca gli impedì di scuotere la testa o supplicarlo di non farlo, dunque non poté fare altro che mugolare penosamente.

Morton, per tutta risposta, sollevò il telefono che aveva requisito e sembrò scorrere con le dita in cerca di qualcosa. Subito dopo, il suo viso parve illuminarsi di una luce crudele.

\- Sa una cosa, penso che potremo già iniziare da oggi. Dopotutto, leggo che sua madre non sarà in casa, non è così? - gli chiese in tono mellifluo, ridacchiando quando vide i suoi occhi già lucidi riempirsi di lacrime. - Non vedo l'ora di insegnarle cosa succede ai ragazzini viziati che credono di potersi prendere gioco degli adulti senza pagarne le conseguenze...

Le dita dell'uomo scorsero di nuovo lungo lo schermo, avvicinandolo a sé ed osservandolo intensamente.

Poi, all'improvviso, ci fu uno scatto e la luce di un flash accecò Kay per qualche istante.

  


  


**Stan:** @Vic quanto tempo abbiamo oggi?

 **Vic:** Un bel po!

 **Vic:** Sua madre si sta scopando qualche pezzo grosso

 **Vic:** O così ho sentito

 **Vic:** Quindi nn ritornerà prima di sera tardi

 **Josh:** Quindi anche la madre è una bella troia eh! Lascia il figlio coi babysitter per andare a scopare in giro!

 **Mike:** LOL

 **Mike:** Ho vst le foto cmq è 1 fika

 **Mike:** Io m la scoperei ;)))))

 **Josh:** Mike non vuol dire un cazzo, tu ti scoperesti anche i sassi se avessero un buco. -.-

 **Mike:** K almeno io nn sn 1 furry LOL

 **Josh:** SMETTILA CON QUESTA STORIA! NON SONO UN FURRY!  >:((((

_**puttanella sta scrivendo...** _

  


Josh osservò lo schermo del suo smartphone ultimo modello con sorpresa, inarcando un sopracciglio.

Prima che potesse farsi qualsiasi domanda, tuttavia, sullo schermo comparve l'immagine di Kay, lo sguardo supplicante e la bocca piena di cazzo, proprio come piaceva a lui.

Leggendo i messaggi che ne seguirono, le labbra di Josh si incurvarono in un sorrisetto divertito.

\- Guarda guarda, qualcosa mi dice che la nostra puttanella ha trovato un nuovo compagno di giochi.

 


End file.
